Hydra
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Even the bravest man would surely gasp at the sight of the great, demonic serpent that is the hydra. The black scales that cover its body seem to beckon ill luck and the body that stretches well over a hundred feet splits at last into four horrible heads. Overview The trouble lies in the fact that those four heads each possesses a mind of its own and will act against you independently if you approach it as an enemy. Even one of the heads would be a formidable enemy, so it is probably easy to imagine the threat that four can pose when attacking simultaneously. The hydra has great size and dreadful strength, but its intelligence is on par with its reptilian appearance. In the end, its destructive tendencies and various attacks are nothing more than the result of base instinct. The hydra possesses such horrifying life force that it can even regenerate its heads if they are cut off once. The best way to defeat them is by using a powder barrel. One of the hydra's head will swallow it, then hit the right throat to trigger an explosion. If done correctly, one of the head will be cut off, dealing massive damage. If you manage to cut off all 4 heads of the Hydra before each can regenerate, the Hydra will collapse immobile and vulnerable. During this time, the Hydra will take full damage from any attack it receives, leaving it an easy kill. Tactics *The Hydra's biggest weakness is Slashing Attacks, so Swords, Greatswords and Daggers work well against it. *Using any one of the Weapons mentioned before, have them fire enchanted and climb on one of the Hydra's Heads and slash until it is severed. Now repeat this step for the rest of the heads and it will cause the Hydra to fall over. Now unleash everything you have on it and take as much health down as you can. Repeat these steps as many time as necessary until the Hydra is dead. *After cutting off a head, if the stump is attacked with fire it will delay the regeneration of the head for the duration of the burn, making it far easier to behead all four. *If you are a Sorcerer and don't have sharp weapons use gicel/high gicel, high bolide is also a great option, both spells can cut off multiple heads. *As a sword or dagger user, the easiest way to kill it is to lure its heads to perform a head strike to the ground. Then block or dodge its attack, climb into its head and attack repeatedly with gouge or hundred kisses until its head is cut for massive damage and repeat. It's more beneficial with a fire enchanted weapon. Information and Stats General Info *Post-Dragon Notice Board Quest (''A quest on the Cassardis post board (Post-Dragon) called "A Challenge".) Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} ''*Post-Dragon ''Gallery'' '' hydra1.jpg hydra2.jpg hydra3.jpeg hydra4.jpg hydra5.jpg DSC_0105.jpg '' Trivia *Once the head is severed, holding true to typical Greek mythos, the Hydra's head can in fact respawn. To delay the rate at which it regrows its heads fire magic can be used on the stump, this is also reminiscent of Greek mythology that fire was said to stunt the regrowth of its heads. Luckily, the Hydra in Dragon's Dogma does not grow multiple heads once one is severed as said in some tales. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss